All I Want For Christmas Is You
by savvydaun05
Summary: Lucie Wilkes (Jesy Nelson) is given the opportunity to spend Christmas with her boyfriend, Eggsy (Taron Egerton), and his family. Of course she accepts! What she doesn't expect is a whole lot of hilarity, fun, and interesting Christmas surprises. (EggsyxOC)


**HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK! Hope you all are having a great New Year so far! If not, maybe this will help to cheer you up!**

 ***Lucie Wilkes, my OC, is portrayed by Jesy Nelson (who else?!).**

 ****I do not own Kingsman or it's characters.**

 *****I know that Christmas is over (WAY OVER!) but I came up with this concept a long time ago and it took me a while to get it started/finished.**

 ******I apologize if OOC occurs at any point from anyone.**

"Are you serious?" Lucie sighed as she leaned on the counter.

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Wilkes," the man in front of her (his blue and white name tag read "Alex") said, his facial expression telling a whole other story than his words. Lucie sighed once again and gave a small nod. She begrudgingly grabbed her bags and plopped down in a newly-free seat next to the giant window.

Other than the light snowfall going on outside, there was no indication that a horrible blizzard was making it's way towards the city. However, according to Alex, there were numerous weather reports suggesting that and the airline felt it best to cancel all flights as a precaution. Obviously this put a huge damper on everyone's holiday plans, especially Lucie's.

Lucie cherished Christmas more than any other time of the year. The winter season promised so much to her. Decorating the house and the tree. Cooking dishes ranging from fulfilling turkey to cookies for snacking. Taking long walks through the snow (which often resulted in stopping to play in it). Watching holiday cartoons on TV. Overall, spending quality time with her mother.

Even though she knew her duties and services to Kingsman were of the utmost importance, Lucie never forgot about her family, specifically her mother. After her father and uncle disappeared Lucie and her mother became even closer and more protective of each other. Things began to ease after a while, but the feeling always remained. The feeling increased now as Lucie began to call her mother.

It took only a few rings before the line picked up with, "Hello? Lucie?"

"Hey, mum!" Lucie tried to sound as cheerful as she could.

"Are you already on your flight?"

"Uh..." Lucie began before releasing another depressing sigh. "Actually... that's why I called. Nearly all of the news stations are talking about a possible blizzard coming through the city. The airport has cancelled all of the flights. They're not letting anyone fly out until the warnings have passed."

"Oh dear!" Lucie heard her mother exclaim.

"I know! I'm so, so sorry! I wish there was something I could do. I know how important the holidays are to you and to me. I'm sorry."

"Oh, honey, don't apologize! None of this is your fault. Honestly, I'm glad to hear that you're safe."

"But we had plans and so much to do and now-"

"Don't you worry about that! There will be plenty of time for us to get together and celebrate. I'm sure that after the blizzard they will open up the flights again and you can catch the first available flight out here. You can't stop Mother Nature!"

Lucie chuckled a little at that. Leave it to her mother to make the best out of any situation.

"Really, darling, it's fine. You just stay where you are and keep me updated."

"I will. And you do the same."

"I will. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, mum. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Lucie hung up with something of a smile on her face. By the time she looked back out the window, the snowfall was increasing. Worried that she would be unable to catch a taxi, she gathered all of her things and started to make her way down and out of the airport. Along the way, she heard her phone ring and stopped at a small cafe to answer it. The name attached to the number read "Eggsy". Lucie smiled some more as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, love! I heard about the blizzard coming. You still at the airport?"

"Yes. I was just about to catch a taxi-"

"No need. I'm already here."

"For real?!"

"For real! As soon as I heard that the flights were cancelled, I phoned in and got a taxi to pick you up."

"That's great! Are you out front?"

"Yeah. Need help with anything?"

"No, no. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye!"

Lucie all but sprinted to the main entrance. Sure enough, there was Eggsy, standing to the side of the car and looking good as ever. She couldn't help but give him a passionate kiss before loading her bags into the trunk and hopping inside. It took a few more minutes to actually leave the airport (nearly everyone had the same idea as them), but soon they were on their way. The ride was mostly filled with a comfortable silence before Eggsy cleared his throat.

"So... I know how important Christmas is to you. And I know you were planning on spending time with your mum. But since you're gonna be free now for the next few days... I was wondering if... maybe... you would like to spend Christmas with me and my family?"

Lucie thought for a few moments, not of herself but of Eggsy's family. She knew enough about Eggsy's mother and his little sister through his stories and photos, but she hadn't officially met them yet. And that scared her. A lot.

"Um..." she thought about her next few words, "Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean, I really don't want to intrude or-"

"Are you kidding?! They would love you to have you! My mum has been dying to meet you!"

"Really?" Lucie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really."

And that was all it took. Those few words and a warm, sincere look from the man she loved was all it took for Lucie to accept his proposal. He beamed brightly and brought Lucie in for another kiss.

* * *

Despite the wavering conditions, the couple reached Eggsy's house in little to no time. While Eggsy paid the driver and Lucie got her bags, a squealing sound was heard from up the steps. Lucie turned around and was shocked to feel a small force grabbing her by the legs. She looked down and was met with big, child-like eyes and a wide smile that belonged to a little girl covered in pink pajamas.

"Hi!" she squealed.

"Hello!" Lucie replied. "You must be Daisy."

"Yes!" the little girl exclaimed, squeezing Lucie's legs. Lucie giggled at the response before she was interrupted with, "Daisy!"

Lucie looked up to see Michelle, Eggsy's mother, hurrying outside. "What did I tell you about going outside without your jacket?" She gently pried Daisy's arms from Lucie and squatted down to look directly at her daughter.

"I'm sorry," Daisy pouted.

"Well, go back inside. I'll get you some cookies when I come back."

"Yay!" In an instant, Daisy was running back to the house. Lucie couldn't help but laugh along with Michelle at the sight.

Michelle finally turned around to properly address her son's guest ."So, you must be Lucie. Eggsy's told me so much about you."

"Good things, I hope."

"Of course!" Eggsy said, coming up behind Lucie and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed heavily as Michelle stood in awe.

"You two are so cute together!" she said. "Oh, do you need help with anything?"

 _Well, this is going better than expected!_ Lucie wondered as she gently declined Michelle's offer. She once again grabbed her bags and followed the two inside.

Although she had been inside Eggsy's home numerous times, it looked so different on this particular occasion. Garland hung around every available doorway. Small reindeer, plush snowmen, and Santa figurines were scattered accordingly among the rooms. The fireplace in the living room was lit with a brilliant fire. The most impressive thing out of everything was the tall, live tree that sat next to the window. White lights, glass ornaments, homemade ornaments, and a gold star adorned the tree, making it look absolutely stunning. It was enough to make Lucie want to cry.

Suddenly remembering where she was, she excused herself and raced to Eggsy's room. After setting her bags aside and removing her boots for the day, she went back down just in time to join Eggsy, Michelle, and Daisy on the couch for popcorn and "Frosty the Snowman". Lucie cuddled up next to Eggsy while Michelle sat next to her. Daisy found peace on the floor by herself, her eyes glued to the screen while her hand held a frosted Santa cookie.

Throughout the movie, Michelle found herself gazing over at her son and his girlfriend and catching a warm feeling inside. She had always hoped that Eggsy would find someone special. Someone who would make him forget about his past and look forward to the future. Although they had not had any proper conversation, Michelle knew that Lucie was a keeper.

As the movie was drawing to a close and the sequel was getting ready to start, it was time for dinner. Lucie decided the least she could do was help and so she and Michelle made their way into the kitchen. The smell of mashed potatoes, green peas, and chicken soon filled the air. Lucie was checking on the chicken when she happened to look back into the living room and see Eggsy playing a card game with Daisy. She giggled and was surprised when she was accompanied by Michelle.

"Those two are something else, aren't they?" she asked.

"Yes," Lucie responded, returning to the cooking.

"So, Lucie, Eggsy mentioned that you were going to spend the holidays with your mum?" Michelle asked, putting her last touches on the salad.

"Oh, yes. But, because of all of these weather warnings, my flight got cancelled."

"Is your mum okay?"

"Yes. She's fine. She was actually more worried about my safety than my arrival."

"Well, dear, that _is_ what mothers do!"

Lucie smiled a bit at the response, but there was still that nagging sensation in the back of her head and she couldn't ignore it anymore. With a breath of confidence, she turned to Michelle. "Listen, there's... something I've been meaning to ask you personally ever since Eggsy invited me over. A-Are you okay with me spending time with you and Eggsy and-"

"Oh, of course, dear!" she exclaimed, stopping for a moment to lay a reassuring hand of Lucie's arm. "No one should be alone on Christmas. Especially someone as dear as you."

Lucie took a moment to take everything in. She surprised even herself when she asked, "Are you sure?" She would come to realize later on that she was looking not only for confirmation to stay over, but confirmation to date Eggsy, to love Eggsy.

Michelle seemed to read Lucie's hidden truth as she smiled and said, "Eggsy really loves you, sweetie. Anybody that makes him happy can surely make me happy. And Daisy, too."

Lucie laughed lightly at this and found her eyes tearing up. She found herself leaning in to give Michelle a hug and was glad that Michelle felt the same way as she returned it in kind. They stood like that for several seconds until the beeping of the oven went off, signaling that dinner was ready. The rest of the night was spent in seemingly endless conversation and laughter.

* * *

The next few days seemed to come and go right before Lucie's eyes. The warnings of a blizzard were still looming overhead, but Lucie was having much too fun to properly care.

If she wasn't helping Michelle out with cooking or cleaning she was with Daisy playing house or playing in the snow. (It didn't take long for Lucie to form a special bond with the mother and her child. The three girls practically became inseparable.)

If she wasn't watching Christmas movies she was secretly wrapping gifts. (She had hid Eggsy's gifts at Kingsman headquarters and planned on giving them to him when she got back from holiday. She managed to pop in real quick, collect them, and hide them without him noticing. She, also, shopped around for Michelle and Daisy. She figured it was the least she could do.)

If she wasn't checking in on her mother (who was doing just fine) she was sneaking around a little with Eggsy. (Lucie was rather hesitant to try anything while Michelle or Daisy were around. Even when Eggsy insisted that they were okay with everything, Lucie didn't want to risk it, not even in the privacy of Eggsy's bedroom.)

Everything was happening so fast and so dreamily that Lucie was surprised when she woke up one morning to sound of a little girl's scream. She and Eggsy bolted upright and gathered as much of their surroundings as they could before they found Daisy on top of them. She squirmed and jumped around, all the while yelling, "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Eggsy and Lucie rolled over and joined in on Daisy's laughter.

"Come on, Daisy love." Three heads turned around to see Michelle standing in the doorway, tying her robe around her waist and looking back with a warm expression. "Let's go downstairs and see what Santa brought you."

At this, Daisy squealed again and jumped off the bed, gently dragging her mother with her while saying, "Come on, mummy! Come on!"

Eggsy and Lucie watched them from the bed in amusement.

"Merry Christmas, love," Eggsy said, accidentally letting out a yawn.

"Merry Christmas," Lucie replied, leaving a short kiss on his cheek. For that, she was rewarded with a longer kiss on the lips. Just before Eggsy could drag her all the way back down onto the pillow, she pushed away and got set on putting on her slippers. Eggsy groaned a little at this and whined, "Can't we just stay in bed a little while longer? Mum and Daisy won't mind."

"Don't you want to go downstairs and see want Santa brought you?"

"I already know one thing he brought me." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "He brought me you. The best girlfriend in the world."

Lucie smiled and turned her head to meet Eggsy's beautiful dark eyes. She knew she couldn't resist him even if she tried. Luckily she didn't have to because in the next moment, Daisy was back. "Come on! Come on!" she said while pulling on Lucie's arm. She giggled at the young girl's attempts and said, "We'll be down in a second, okay?" Daisy nodded and was out the door again.

"We better get down there," Lucie said, finally getting up and stretching her muscles. She decided that her over-sized T-shirt and sweatpants were decent enough for the occasion so there was no need to change. With a groan and a mumbled "fine", Eggsy followed her example and quickly grabbed a nearby shirt to cover himself. The two took their time walking to the living room, sharing a short kiss or two in-between (most of which came from Eggsy).

When they finally reached the room, they were greeted with Daisy waiting patiently on the floor, a big present sitting in front of her. The smell of fresh coffee wafted in from the kitchen which explained Michelle's absence. No more time was wasted as the four began the morning.

* * *

Plenty of surprises laid in store for each person.

Eggsy received some more of his favorite cologne, an electric razor, new glasses (chosen by Daisy, who insisted to Michelle that he needed another pair), more sleepwear, and a couple of sets of undershirts. "Don't forget," he added, "my three favorite girls, who, in my opinion, are the best gifts of all."

Michelle blushed and nearly cried at her gifts. One after another, she found a few new blouses, two pairs of earrings, a set of bracelets, and a new makeup kit.

Lucie was next. Most of her gifts were from Eggsy, but she understood. And she was not disappointed. She got a gift card for iTunes, a new set of headphones, a very beautiful diamond necklace, a Michael Kors purse, and a set of silk pajamas. Just when she thought she was done, Daisy zoomed out of the room and came back with a huge piece of paper. On it was a drawing of Lucie and Eggsy holding hands and standing inside of a heart. To the side laid a signature that just barely read "Daisy". Lucie smiled brightly and gave Daisy a tight hug, which the girl gladly returned.

Daisy seemed more than excited when she opened up her presents. She got even more wound up when she found out what they were. A new princess dress, a toy crown with a toy wand, a couple of new dolls, a crayon set with a matching coloring book, a couple of pairs of shoes, and a new winter coat. After putting on her new dress and crown, she waved her wand around and "properly" thanked everyone for her gifts. The grown-ups went along and bowed, trying their best to muffle their rising giggles. Daisy didn't mind. If anything, she giggled right along with them.

However, out of the corner of her eye, Daisy noticed a shiny object hanging off of the tree. "What is that?" she asked, pointing her wand at it. The other three turned to the tree and all eyes landed on the object in question.

"Huh," Eggsy was the first to speak as he got up and removed the object. "It's a ring," he continued, showing off the small gray box that held the equally small diamond ring. Lucie and Michelle gasped and looked at each other in shock. _Who could it possibly be for?_ they each seemed to think to one another.

"Does it have a tag on it?" Lucie found herself asking.

"No," Eggsy replied, suddenly becoming very serious. "But... something tells me that it's meant for you."

"Me...?" Lucie stared long and hard at him, trying to piece everything together and figure out what was going on. Even when he was bending down on one knee in front of her, she still didn't know what was happening. She could hear Michelle gasp again behind her but she didn't dare turn around again. Lucie kept her eyes locked onto Eggsy as he took a deep breath.

"Lucie, I love you so very much. I love everything about you. I love your strengths and your weaknesses. I love your inner and outer beauty. Everyday I thank God that I have you in my life. You are so much to me. You are my best friend. My love. My dream come true. Now, I hope you will do me the honor of becoming my wife."

 _Oh my God! Oh my God! **Oh my God!** _ Lucie screamed in her mind as the tears and blubbering noises naturally poured out of her. This man in front of her, the man she had known for a year and a half, the one who fought with her and for her everyday, the man who could always make her tick and make her happy (often at the same time), the man whom she had grown to love in every which way, wanted her. _Her._ Perhaps that was the part that she couldn't quite wrap her head around.

No matter, she forced herself to push past her insecurities, her doubts, her worries, and her fears and to just say what she wanted to say.

"Yes!"

Eggsy smiled widely as he let out a breath that he forgot her was holding. He immediately surged forward and gave Lucie a long, passionate kiss. It didn't matter if Lucie was still crying (Eggsy would be lying if he said he didn't let out a tear or two). Behind them Michelle and Daisy were cheering the young couple on. While the little girl twirled around and clapped to no specific rhythm the proud mother sat in awe and surprise. She watched as the two pulled away from each other and Lucie gingerly put on her engagement ring.

"You know," she said rather quietly, "you're father would be so happy and proud of you, Eggsy."

Eggsy looked at her, a mixture of sadness and peace forming on his features. He suddenly went over to her and gave her a strong hug. "Thanks, mum," he whispered in her ear. Mother and son were soon joined by Daisy, who grabbed Eggsy by his waist. He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, making sure to include her in the group hug.

Now Lucie was the one to watch in awe until Michelle said, "Come on, love. You're going to be family soon."

A whole new set of tears threatened to come out as Lucie rushed over to Michelle's side. The older woman warmly embraced her. For a while that's all the group did, huddle up on the couch and share their happiness with one another. Lucie knew that it would have to end at some point (and once it did she would be rushing off to phone her mum and tell her the good news, which would no doubt be met with more squealing and crying). But for now, she was thankful for... for so much, actually.

She was thankful for having Eggsy Unwin as her boyfriend (now fiance!).

She was thankful for the opportunity to meet his family.

She was thankful for the fact that they loved her as much as she loved them.

She was thankful that she didn't have to spend Christmas alone.

More than anything, though, she was thankful that she would never have to worry about spending Christmas alone again.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave me a review and to check out some of my other works! _AND_ be sure to keep an eye out for my next story. It's gonna be so different in so many ways... Oooo... :-)**


End file.
